1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of managing telecommunications networks. More specifically, the invention is directed to the field of analyzing wireless network outage information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telecommunications service providers typically manage complex wireless networks (E.g., CDMA networks). The overall network is geographically divided into coverage areas commonly referred to as “cells.” Each cell is wirelessly serviced by a particular tower located in that cell. The cell perimeters are normally irregularly shaped. This is because the distance for coverage for a specific tower will vary depending on terrain, tower effectiveness, as well as other factors. Because of this, an overall map of the entire network will resemble a puzzle, the coverage cells being the pieces.
When such a system is engaged by destructive forces, e.g., weather, power surges, or acts of terrorism, network administrators often need information regarding the functionality of the various cells in the network. Sometimes the information is retrieved in real time. This is necessary so that the user may assess the current condition of the network and its many elements (cells). Other times, the information needed is historical in nature. This information is used to determine in hindsight what the causes for system failures were, and possibly use this information to prevent reoccurrence.
Using conventional systems and methods, these assessments are tedious and otherwise difficult. They involve assimilating all of the tickets which the user deems relevant to the event. Tickets are error messages which are created to provide some indication of a change of status or network problem. In the context of a wireless network, each ticket will be received regarding a cell functionality issue. For example, the ticket might indicate that the tower serving the cell has lost power. The ticket may be generated by a human, or automatically by a computing device or system.
The occurrence of a major network event, e.g., a hurricane, will result in the generation of numerous tickets being transmitted at numerous intervals as the storm moves through a coverage area. To manage this flood of ticket information, either in real time, or historically is quite a chore. If the interested party wishes to analyze the hour-by-hour effects of the storm, they will have to access all of the tickets generated from each cell in each hour. The times and cells involved must be kept straight to ensure accurate record generation. If this process is repeated for, e.g., every hour of a two day storm, the significant data collected is difficult to assimilate into a useable medium. Maps may be manually generated, but this process is slow, prone to error, and usually too slow to allow for any real-time application. Patterns are difficult to recognize because there is no user friendly format to make an hour-by-hour comparison fruitful.
Additionally, by the time the user has assembled current ticket information and created some means of comparison to the earlier hourly ticket information, the current information may become stale because of the delay.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method which enables the user to quickly manipulate assembled ticket information for real time and historical purposes.